Roran
(2087 arc) |hometown=Maardam Valley, Ireland |sexuality=Heterosexual |species=Dhampir |gender=Male |hair_color=Black |eye_color=Ice blue |height=178cm (5'10") |relationships=Justus Hawkins (father's protoge) Darren Murphy (father's adoptive protoge) Devon Dorian (father's protoge) † Roman (father's maker) † |relatives=Johnny Hawkins (father) Scoth Uí Dubhan (mother) † Lowery Ó Dubhan (brother) † |allies=Darren Murphy Johnny Hawkins Justus Hawkins |enemies=The Vampire Council |face=Craig Olejnik|}} Roran Troy (real name Rónán Ó Dubhan) is a dhampir and a hunter of supernatural beings that live by a lifestyle that is likely to cause exposure of the supernatural world to humans. He is the biological son of Johnny Hawkins. Appearance Roran strongly resembles his father in appearance and even inherited his father's characterizing ice blue eyes, but where they are usually considered really cold on his father, Roran's are usually comforting, they are warm and lively, usually with a happy twinkle in them. It's something that tends to help disarm people, his eyes really show who he is. Kind, open, fun, and affectionate. Roran has dark hair, more black than brown, but still not jet black. His face is elegant, usually very cleanly shaven, but he's known for sometimes spare some five-o'clock shadow. He's 5' 10" (177.8 cm), weights 176 lbs (80 kg) and are tanned, with an athletic and slender built with well-developed muscles. He has a body and fitness of a man in his mid-twenties who engages in regular physical exercise, and he has lips that curl into a naturally cute and mischievous smile. Distinguishing Marks Coming soon... Personality When first meeting Roran most people will see him as a nice guy and the ladies may see him as a bit of a ladies' man. After spending some time with Roran one would learn that he is not entirely on what they are doing and in most cases is thinking of a job. He's a smart man who takes his job very seriously. Roran sometimes allows his job to consume a large part of his life as he feels that it's something important and as one of the few unlucky people who really knows what goes on in the night, it is his job to handle it. Though he takes solace in saving the lives of innocent people it is hardly the reason that he does it, for him it is duty and nothing more. In handling the business aspect of his job, Roran is highly confident in his abilities and is willing to do whatever it takes to complete a job. Roran is a lot easier than his father, and a lot more like his brother Justus in humor and such, but still got some traits from Johnny. He doesn't like sharing his own life and experiences with another person he doesn't know very well, and it’s even quite difficult for somebody who knows him really well to get him to talk about himself. He thinks it’s unpleasant and awkward, especially with the kind of history he has behind him. He’s full of humor and laughs and loves a good prank, something his brother loves to make use of when Roran is visiting. But his insults are pretty dry, he’s just too much of a sweet guy to give one really. Roran is a hopeless romanticist and a real lady's man. He loves to spoil his girlfriends with countless of jewels and presents. Roran also likes adventure sports like bungee jumping, parachuting, surfing and snowboarding. Everything that gives him an adrenaline rush and keeps him on edge. History Early life Roran was born in October 888 AD, as Rónán Ó Dubhan, second child and son to Durán and Scoth. His father was a vampire at the time of his conception and killed his human mother in bloodlust shortly after Roran were born, something his father himself doesn't remember due to his maker taking the memories away. He was taken as an infant and brought to his father by his father's maker, Roman, a vampire Roran grew up calling uncle. Neither his father nor Roran knows from where Roman took Roran that night, and he never answered their questions about it either. He never found out if it was his father or his mother that had been the vampire at his birth, considering his father didn't remember anything from when he was a human or a couple of months of being an newborn. The years and months are mysteriously completely wiped from his memory. Roran was, although the strangeness of his arrival was, raised as such a normal child as possibly. He could never be out in the sun, for the only people he knew burned from the touch of sunlight. It wasn't until Roran was almost an adult that he felt the sunrays for the very first time, by a miscalculated mistake, but nevertheless due to that mistake Roran learned that he could touch the sunlight, something his father never could do again. Roran always drank from a dark wine bottle when he was young, and didn't realize until his teenage years that it was blood he was given, for although he were half-human and needed to eat regular human food, he also needed blood to survive. During the years that young child Roran grew older, his father and his uncle discovered the great strength and speed he possessed. Although not in the same degree as vampires, Roran's speed and strength were indeed greater than with an average human, even as an child. When Roran was nine, his father's maker sat Roran and his father down one night and told them about dhampirs, half-vampires. Roman couldn't tell them much, since he didn't know much himself more than what he had heard himself in stories about dhampirs and their apparent powers, but Roran still felt that he had learn and understood more about himself after that night. That, however, was also the night that he learned about his mother and that she was dead, and although Roran never had met the woman or even given so much thought of her before, he still mourned her that night and several others following. If his father and uncle heard his sniffing on those nights, they quietly ignored it. The years grew by and Roran grew up to be a young man, very similar to his father in appearance and age, giving them the facade of being brothers instead of father and son. When he came to his physical peak around mid-twenties, he stopped aging completely. The three men are a clan for nearly three hundred years, together travelling through Europe and Central Asia until a night when Roman acted very strangely. The old vampire seemed nervous and ultimately took off with an order for Roran and his father to stay were they are. The night continues and Roran sleeps, his human biologically clock not being able to stay up for so many hours, and as Roran later woke up he learned from his father that Roman had died. The Middle Ages As Roran grew older, he also learned how to control his powers further and how to keep his true parentage hidden, an knowledge he learned where essential for his own survival in the late-12th century as a organization grew to existence as an answer to the creation of several Inquisitions across Europe during the middle ages to combat religious dissent. Roran learned that he had to be more careful for the rest of his life, not only to hide his existence from suspecting and distrustful humans but also from The Vampire Council and their laws for upholding the secret of vampires' existence. Becoming a Hunter Coming soon... Powers and Abilities Roran is a dhampir, half-vampire, and have therefore all their powers and abilities, but also their vulnerabilities. Powers Roran is stronger and faster than humans and are almost as strong as vampires, not old ones like his father but a few decades old ones like Justus perhaps. * Inhuman Strength: Roran is physically stronger than humans. He doesn't have the same strength as a vampire but can be compared to unshifted werewolves and werecats in strength. * Some healing ability: Roran has a healing ability that's far better than humans, but isn't even close to vampires' fast healing. Great wounds still require medical care and fatal wounds in humans is pretty much always also fatal to dhampirs, it depends on the magnitude of blood they have ingested before their wounding. * Keen senses: Johnny have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. * Inhuman Durability: Although not nearly as close to vampires durability, dhampirs can endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would otherwise cripple humans with little effort. * Immune to sunlight: Abilities * Fighting skills: Roran is a proficient fighter in hand-to-hand combat as well with wielding of any weapon he can find. something that is highly required in his profession. Special Knowledge Given his age, Roran is very intelligent and cunning, due to his long life on earth. * Long existence: A special knowledge that Roran has is how to live a long life. He is almost 1,500 years old and hasn't lived that long on pure luck. Having lived for so long as Roran has, had also giving him some other special knowledge's of many different volumes. Weaknesses Being a dhampir Roran also has their vulnerabilities and although they have a inhuman durability it is still easy to kill a dhampir compared to a vampire. It doesn't require any special kind of weapon or way of killing, a wound that is too great for them to heal will still kill them no matter the way they required it. * Blood depandant: As a dhampir, Roran needs to drink blood to survive. Not in the same magnitude as vampires as he also ingest normla food, but it is still too great amount and of regular necessity that many dhampirs expresses deep self-hatred over, and it has even occured that a dhampir has taken it's life because of that deep self-hatred over what they are. * Magic: Dhampirs are defenseless to the powers of witchcraft and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto dhampirs as well as spells and curses. Non-dhampir related vulnerabilities Roran can be pretty stubborn at times, not as much as Justus but still so much that he has a hard time acknowledge he was wrong. Equipment Coming soon... Vehicles Coming soon... Relationships Johnny = Roran and Johnny are father and son. |-| Justus = Roran and Justus are kindred and coven brothers, but aren't especially close. |-| Darren = Trivia *Craig Olejnik, the actor who plays Roran, is 178cm (5' 10") tall). *Roran is closely related to the name Rory, which means "the red kind". Roran "Stronghammer" Garrowsson is a character in Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle. Roran Garrowsson, nicknamed "Stronghammer", was the protagonist's cousin. *Duncan as a boy's name is pronounced DUN-kin. It is of Scottish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning is "dark warrior; brown fighter" or "brown chief". It was a royal name in early Scotland. *Troy as a boy's name is of Irish and Gaelic origin with the meaning "descendant of the footsoldier". As a surname it was given to those who migrated to England from the French city of Troyes after the Norman conquest of 1066. The ancient Greek island of Troy is, presumably, why Troy has become popular as a first name, it may also derive from the ancient Greek city where the Trojan wars were fought. The name can also be an Anglicization of the Gaelic Troightheach, which means "foot soldier". Actor Troy Donahue made the name popular in the 1960s and 1970s. *Rónán, or Ronan, as a boy's name is of Irish and Gaelic origin, with the meaning being "little seal". *Ó Dubhan is an Irish surname meaning "dark haired", Ó meaning "grandson of", making his surname therefore be "grandson of the dark-haired". Quotes "What pride? You hide yourself from humans, live in the dark and murder the innocent."''Night Out'':Justus vs Roran ―'Roran' to Justus Hawkins "Still '''so much' older than you."'Christmas with the family'' ―'''Roran to Darren Murphy References Category:Male Characters Category:Irish Category:Dhampir Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire hunter Category:Hunter